My best friend and my girlfriend
by Imnotshortyou'rejustreallytall
Summary: When Rachel and Puck fall in love how will Finn react? Finn POV. Finchel with Puckelberry ending.


**This is my second fan-fic. This is in Finn's prove and basically about how Rachel and Puck fall in love. There is no particular couple bashing and it will end Puckelberry. There is no particular time-line or season for this story. I do not own Glee. **

My best friend and my girlfriend

Love is a pain in the ass.

Wanna know why? 'Cause once two people fall in love. You can't stop it.

I used to think I had it made. I was captain of the football team, co-captain of the glee club, and I had an awesome girlfriend.

But things become problematic (yeah Rach taught me some words) when your girlfriend just happens to fall in love with your best friend.

And he also falls head over heels in love with _your _girlfriend.

Yeah that is why love is a complicated pain in the ass.

It all started when Rachel wanted to learn how to play guitar. I wasn't upset when Puck offered to teach her.

I knew they were friends and it didn't bother me.

Well maybe just a little.

But then she started looking at Puck like _that._

And I didn't particularly like the way Puck looked at her either.

Then there was her family. And his.

Her family was convinced that Puck and her were destined to be together. They usually said this in front of me. This was kinda awkward.

And Puck's mother could go on for hours about how the week Puck dated Rachel was the best week of her life.

The really awkward part was that she wasn't kidding when she said this. She was dead serious.

It was really annoying that Puck's sister and all her friends totally hated me for apperantly preventing the epicness that was Puckelberry from happening.

And sometimes I wonder why me and Rachel are even together anymore.

I think about that a lot actually.

Then there's the glee club.

Over the past couple of months by some bizarre twist of fate Santana and Rachel have become friends.

Weird. I know right?

Well, Santana is always advising Rachel to and I quote, "Dump pyramid nipples sorry ass, and go for the hot Jew that she is so obviously in love with"

She usually says it in glee club. At any given time.

And Brittany.

Brittany annoces to the glee club one day that she has created a petition on twitter to get Puckelberry back together. And the next day she is over the moon because there are 160 signatures. _160!_

And guess what?

All the glee clubbers besides Rachel, Puck, and himself signed it. Hell, by the end of the month most of the _school _had signed it. Including staff.

I mean teachers? Really?

And then Santana had to go and make one that was petitioning for Finchel to break up.

Within two days it had 754 signatures. Basically the whole school.

Again.

The _whole school _wanted them to break up.

But whenever I tried to talk to Rach about it she would just brush me off and say she had dance practice or something to go to.

It doesn't help that Puck is being like Mr. Wonderful in this situation by telling me that there is nothing going on between him and Rach even though they are falling more for each other each day and there is nothing I can do about it.

Yeah so basically, it sucks.

A lot.

Like really it sucks so much sometimes I want to just yell at everyone.

Then I feel really bad.

Like horrible person bad.

Its because I know I'm the reason Puck hasn't made a move on Rachel.

I'm also the reason Rachel hasn't told Puck she's in love with him yet.

So yeah love sucks and I feel like a shmuck.

One day I decide to just get it the hell out. To tell them I _know. _

They don't deny it.

At first I'm really pissed and I don't understand why. I knew it was coming, but still it really stinks to learn that your girlfriend and my best friend are in love.

And that they are willing to admit it.

In front of the whole glee club.

But I eventually tell them I'm happy for them.

I'm not _really_ happy for them.

I'm happy for _her._

I'm happy she's happy.

And it's enough.

It has to be enough because well, he doesn't really have a choice, does he?

**How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
